1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having a retention means for firmly retaining a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,481 issued on Jul. 5, 2005 discloses a modular jack adapted for receiving a plug. The modular jack includes a visual indicator such as LED for indicating a condition of an electrical signal and a body portion defining a pocket for receiving the visual indicator. The pocket has a top wall, a pair of lateral walls, an opening portion and a plurality of ribs formed on the lateral walls for interfering with the corresponding LED. The resulting interference between the ribs and the LED can retain the LED in the pocket.
However, the LED is retained in the pocket only by the interference between the ribs and the LED, without any flexible engagement. Therefore, it is difficult to insert and pull out the LED, and the LED is easy to be broken.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved modular jack to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.